I Hate The Holidays
by Thank You People Who Are Nice
Summary: Stories about various holidays Zatch Bell people, mainly Kiyo, have to deal with. Over.
1. Halloween

Hello everyone, I'm, like, Hannah! You know today's, like, the best day of the whole year! Cause its like Halloween! Oh my gosh! As you can like see, I'm like a girly girl for Halloween, with nail polish and the like totally cute outfits. So I like wrote this little fic because I was like SO bored and the T.V. show I was just watching, was so 5 seconds ago, I mean, like, yeah, so READ, or what ever you fanfiction nerds do…uh!

READ 

It was 8:00 on Halloween and Zatch and Kiyo were in the living room talking and yeah.

"so what's this whole 'Halloween' thingy about, Kiyo?" Zatch asked

"well, all the kids get to go door to door and say 'trick or treat' and then someone gives them candy" Kiyo explained

"wow, kiyo!" Zatch exclaimed "that sounds like fun! Can I go?"

"yeah, sure" Kiyo said "it's tonight, get Tia and Ponygon to come to, I'll be busy"

"ok" Zatch said skipping off to go find his friends "I wonder if they give out yellow tail"

after Zatch had gone, Kiyo was about to go call Megumi saying their date was on, when Kiyo's mom came in the room.

"Kiyo!" she said "did you just tell Zatch to go trick or treating all by himself?"

"no" Kiyo said "I told him to go with Ponygon and Tia"

"but their just kids" Kiyo's mom said "you should go with them"

"but mom" Kiyo groaned "I'm busy tonight!"

"well to bad go with them" Kiyo's mom ordered

"can't you?" Kiyo asked

"no, I have to give out candy" Kiyo's mom explained "so get dressed up"

"I'm to old for that, mom" Kiyo said "I'll just get Suzy to do it"

"fine" Kiyo's mom said indifferently and left the room.

Kiyo called Suzy and told her to take Zatch and Tia and Ponygon trick or treating, and Suzy agreed, but only if Kiyo would give her a kiss. Kiyo just had to go on a date with Megumi so agreed.

Thirty minutes later, Suzy barged in the door dressed in a costume of a banana. "I HERE! KIYO-MIYO!" she yelled "see what I am, I'm a fruit, a banana to be exact!"

"that's great Suzy" Kiyo said "now go find Zatch, Tia and Ponygon"

"ok" Suzy said "but where's my kiss?"

"I'll…uh….give it to you later, after you take them trick or treating" Kiyo said quickly backing away from the puckered up girl in front of him "yeah, that's it"

"ok!" the ever naive Suzy exclaimed and rushed out the door to find Zatch and his two friends.

"finally" Kiyo said "I can call Megumi"

just as Kiyo was about to pick up the phone, Kane, wearing his dino-hunting gear, burst in the door. "hey Kiyo!" He said "let's go dinosaur hunting!"

"no way" Kiyo said "don't you know, dinosaurs are extinct!"

"that's what they want you to think!" Kane said "as a matter of fact I saw three babies dinosaurs today!"

"those are just kids in costumes!" Kiyo yelled "its Halloween, you idiot!"

"oh yeah" Kane said "I'll check my handy dandy prehistoric calendar!" Kane pulled out a calendar and read "aha!" he exclaimed "it says Halloween isn't until 100 more billion years!"

"WHO WROTE THAT?" Kiyo shouted "A DINOSAUR!?"

"yeah, a dinosaur did write it" Kane said "you are a genius"

"GET OUT!" Kiyo yelled and kicked Kane out the door.

Sighing Kiyo picked up the phone to call Megumi again but before he could dial the next number….

"KIYO!"

"what!" Kiyo said, putting down the phone and looking to see who had yelled at him this time.

"it is I! Milordo-Z!"

"ok, stop the act, I know it's you Dr Riddles" Kiyo said flatly. (it can't be a story by me without Dr Riddles)

"awww…' Dr Riddles mumbled and pulled off his Milordo-Z masked "how did you know?"

"well, Brago and Sherry sent Zofis back to the mamodo world, a few months ago" Kiyo said (I think this is true or not)

"oh…" Dr Riddles mumbled the looked up "well Kiddo's here! And he was sent back!"

"well woopty-doo!" Kiyo exclaimed sarcastically "he's only here cause the author allows him to be" (ahh…just like old times)

"humph" Dr Riddles said "hey where is Kiddo anyway?"

"beats me" Kiyo said

**Meanwhile…**

Kiddo and Lady Susan were at a fancy restaurant….

"oh, Lady Susan" Kiddo said "we will never be torn apart"

"Dr Riddles will never find out" Lady Susan said (she sure likes her younger men)

Back with Kiyo… 

"well I have to go!" Dr Riddles said "the wonderful Majestic 11 are waiting" (yes, one of them is still dead, see my Zatch's Camp Adventure) Dr Riddles ran out the door.

"few" Kiyo sighed " I hate Halloween"

Kiyo picked up the phone and was about to be able to talk to Megumi when Folgore and Kanchome smashed down the door and fell on top of Kiyo, making the phone hang up.

"oh, sorry about" Folgore said in his Italian accent "me and Kanchome, we came all the way from Italy to say hello"

"more like you cam all the way from Italy to see your fan club in costume" Kiyo muttered "and just came here so Kanchome would get some free candy"

"yep!" Kanchome exclaimed munching on a candy bar "that's the truth, you sure are smart"

"whatever" Kiyo said "take all the candy you want, just get out of here"

"but Kiyo" Folgore said "it's only 9:50, I was thinking of getting my friends and having a party" (for the 9:00 part he has been interrupted for an hour)

"not here you won't!" Kiyo yelled "GET OUT!"

Folgore and Kanchome trudged out of the room and left the building.

"and now to call Megumi" Kiyo said

and as he was about to call Megumi he was, as you might have guessed, he was bothered again this time, by Apollo.

"hey Kiyo" Apollo said as he (actually) walked in the door "what's up?"

"nothing" Kiyo said, annoyed the he was interrupted yet again "what are you doing here"

"I don't know," Apollo said "I wasn't her to see Megumi, of course" he said quickly.

"what?" Kiyo asked, shocked

"nothing, gotta go" Apollo ran out the door.

"that was weird' Kiyo said "better call Megumi quickly"

Kiyo picked up the phone and was dialing Megumi's cell phone number when a little girl came in. Kiyo could only stare and her GIANT teeth that were sticking grotesquely out of her mouth and wondered where did she get that costume. (you all know who she is)

"what are you staring at" Naomi, the girl said to Kiyo who was still gaping at how ugly she was. "haven't you ever seen someone hot before?"

"yeah" Kiyo muttered "and she certainly wasn't you"

"I'm looking for Zatch" Naomi declared "and I know he lives here, where is he?"

"he went trick or treating" Kiyo told Naomi

"fine, I'll go find him" Naomi left

"ok" Kiyo said taking in a deep breath "I better call Megumi"

Kiyo picked up the phone at 10:00 and called Megumi.

"hi Megumi" Kiyo said into the phone when Megumi picked up.

"Kiyo?" Megumi, on the other end asked "why didn't you call earlier?"

"well because…." Kiyo said, at a loss for an explanation of that nights events.

"you were with that Suzy girl, weren't you" Megumi said "how dare you cheat on me! We're through!"

"uuuhhhh…." Kiyo said and Megumi hung up, slamming the phone so the noise hurt Kiyo's ear.

just then Suzy, Zatch, Tia and Ponygon burst in the door. "we're back!" they said, presumably high on smarties.

"hows it goin', Kiyo" Zatch asked dimly giggling.

"meru, meru me!" Ponygon said and passed out (he was drunk or cider)

"I gotta go home hahaha" Tia laughed "that was some trick or treating Zatch" she winked at Zatch. "if ya know what I mean" (I'd rather not know)

"heheheh" Zatch laughed and passed out

"so Kiyo" Suzy hiccupped, while cracking up "hows about my kiss?" Suzy puckered up, slobbered all over Kiyo and passed out.

"YUCK!" Kiyo yelled "I wanted my first kiss to be with Megumi! Waaaaaah!"

Kiyo looked down at the passed out bodies on the floor that sometimes twitched form the sugar they had gained, he whipped the slobber of his mouth and sat down on the couch.

"I hate Halloween"

END 

Like, I hate it too! To scary for a, like, girly girl like me! Did you, like, like this one-shot or what? oh my gosh! It was my first one so, like, be nice in your reviews, ok?


	2. Thanksgiving

Hello Everyone this is a Thanksgiving chapter added to my used to be a one shot about Halloween story but is now a story about a lot of Holidays. This chapter, like I already said is about Thanksgiving, I do not know if they celebrate that in Japan because Thanksgiving is a holiday about America, so I solved this problem by…..(find out in the story)

**READ!**

Kiyo, Zatch, Tia, Megumi, Ponygon, Kanchome and Folgore were walking around aimlessly in an American airport in the USA! Now what were they doing there you might ask, they are all in America because Dr Riddles sent them a mysterious note.

"where do we go?" Megumi asked Kiyo, who always was the leader of their little group.

"beats me" Kiyo said "I can hardly read any of the signs around here, it's all in English"

"well I'm getting tired of walking!" Tia pouted "let's all just sit down on that bench there, maybe Kiyo can figure something out!"

"that's fine by me" Kiyo said, sitting down and everyone else showed their agreement by doing the same.

Kiyo began to look over the letter he got from Dr Riddles…..

_Dear Kiyo and friends, _

_I am sending you this note so that all of you can come to the USA and see me, the majestic twelve…er eleven and Kiddo ( Kiddo, because the author was so kind as to let him be in the story even though is working for Rykun and had his book burned). _

_Because it is November, the people celebrate a holiday called Thanksgiving, which is about the pilgrims who first colonized America and took it away from the Native Americans and forced them to live on reservations. Thanksgiving is also about being thankful, for our land, food, and other things (taken from the Natives). _

_Because of the holiday, I decided to spend thanksgiving with my favorite people, The majestic eleven (especially Lady Susan)! But since I knew you guys, I thought hey, maybe I could invite them too, it might be useful…_

_Plane tickets are enclosed, and I hope to see EVERYONE there, or else. _

_Sincerely _

_Dr Riddles_

"but he didn't tell us where to go when we got there….." Kiyo muttered

"well maybe I can try to a find my American fan club" Folgore suggested "they might be able a to tell us where we are and how to get to Dr Riddles"

"good idea, Folgore" Kanchome exclaimed "you're so smart!"

"ok! Kanchome!" Folgore yelled, standing up "let's a sing!"

Kanchome turned on the boom box he can pull out of hammer space and Folgore began to sing "hey, hey, let's dance all day" suddenly a crowd of fan girls were hugging Folgore.

"ladies, a ladies" Folgore tried to tell them "there is enough of me to go around, could one of you beautifuls a tell me where we are?"

The fan girls would not pay attention and Folgore was smothered until Kiyo shouted "that's enough! All of you! Go home!"

"awww….." the fan club walked away.

"everyone listens to Kiyo" Zatch boasted "he's the best book holder ever!"

"no!" Kanchome exclaimed "Folgore is!"

"what are you talking about!" Tia yelled "Megumi's the best!"

"no, I think Dr Riddles is the best"

The three mamodo kids stopped fighting and saw Dr Riddles and Kiddo standing there.

"it's finally you!" everyone exclaimed

"and Lady Susan too!" Dr Riddles said, smiling while Lady Susan suddenly appeared.

"Dr Riddles" Kiyo said "we came all the way to the USA because you sent us this note, what do we do now?"

"oh you'll see….." Dr Riddles said evilly "you'll see hahahahahahaha!"

**Later….**

"YOU BROUGHT US ALL THE WAY TO AMERICA TO COOK DINNER FOR YOU AND THE MAJESTIC TWELVE!" Kiyo yelled, looking around the kitchen he and the others had been lead to.

"precisely" Dr Riddles said "excellent deduction"

"hit the nail right on the head!" Kiddo agreed

The group groaned.

"I'll be back in a few hours to see your progress" Dr Riddles stated, handing everyone an apron "now get cooking!"

Dr Riddles and Kiddo left the room, Kiyo decided to direct the cooking.

"ok everyone" he said "I'll be head chef, anyone have a problem with that? No? good!"

"Kiyo's a top curry chef, you know" Zatch exclaimed " Suzy told me!"

"Suzy…….." Megumi growled "SUZY! WHERE IS SHE! LET ME AT HER!"

"but I thought you liked what's his name…blue or something" Kiyo said "why would you be angry at Suzy still?"

"well frankly cause I just don't like her!" Megumi said matter of factly

"whatever…" Kiyo said "everyone get to work! Zatch, you cut the meat! Tia, You help Zatch and make sure he won't cut himself! Megumi, you're a girl, make a salad, why don't you? Folgore, make a pie! Kanchome, get some water, I think you can handle that! Ponygon, get lost!"

"and what are you gonna do?" Tia asked

"yeah, what are you gonna do?" Folgore agreed

"I'm going to make sure all of you do your jobs" Kiyo shouted "now get to work!"

Everyone got to work for fear of getting beat up by Kiyo, now Kiyo, on the other hand, sat down in a chair, pulled out a certain magazine and began to read, giggling and blushing every so often. Then Zatch walked over to Kiyo.

"Kiyo" he said "I cut up the meat, what do I do now?"

"you show me it" Kiyo said, putting down what he was reading "I'll make sure it's ok"

Zatch brought over the meat , well the skeleton of the meat "sorry….." he murmured

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kiyo asked

"I thought it was yellow tail" Zatch said sheepishly "I didn't mean it"

"go get another one from the fridge" Kiyo pointed to the fridge "and tell Tia to come over here"

After a few minutes Tia came over "what do you want?" she asked

"you were supposed to be supervising Zatch" Kiyo said "why didn't you"

"Megumi needed help making her salad" Tia explained "you can never have enough salad"

"whatever" Kiyo muttered "go make sure Zatch doesn't mess up the turkey this time"

Tia walked away. Meanwhile, in the dinning room, in Dr Riddle's house the Majestic Eleven were all sitting down at a long table wait for their food.

"where's turkey!" Dinosaur Arm asked angrily "me hungry!"

"yeah!" Second Sight agreed "tell those cooks to hurry it up! What are professionals like them, taking so long for?"

"heheheh" Dr Riddles laughed nervously

"they are professionals, _right_" Lady Susan asked "you promised us the best, dear"

"yes, yes" Dr Riddles replied quickly "the best in the world, for you"

"and what about us?" all the other Majestic Eleven member asked

"yeah, yeah" Dr Riddles said "you guys too"

Dr Riddles left the dinning room and stepped into the kitchen where Kiyo and his lackeys were busily cooking, cleaning and doing what ever else to prepare a meal for Dr Riddles, Kiddo and the Majestic Eleven.

"hurry it up" he told the cooks "Lady Susan's getting hungry"

"well tough cookie" Kiyo yelled "why don't you cook for you're overly breasted girlfriend instead of calling us all the way from Japan, or in Folgore's and Kanchome's case, Italy, to do it for you!"

"you're not even working!" Dr Riddles shot back

"yeah but my poor peeps are!" Kiyo exclaimed "you got dem workin' so dang hard wid out even payin' dem, yo"

"you are not black" Dr Riddles said (something like what just happened, happened at my school the other day when some white guy was trying to be stupid and some dumb wannabe gangsters told him what Dr Riddles said. In my opinion black people should not act like that and other races shouldn't try to be like that cause that is not cool)

A few long hours later, Kiyo carried out all the food (which was about the only work he had done all day) to the people in the dinning room, claiming he made every bit of himself. The Majestic Eleven didn't care who made it and just dug in, and with in minutes the thanksgiving dinner had been devoured.

"THIS WAS THE MOST AWFUL THING WE HAD EVER TASTED!"

"uh…" Kiyo was backed in to a corner by everyone who had just eaten.

"you made this, boy?"

"yeah, you made this?"

"how dare you?"

"it terrible!"

"you can't cook!"

"die!"

"what!" Kiyo said "killing me over food sounds a little extreme…" Kiyo backed up further until he bumped against the wall, awaiting his doom.

Just the Kiyo saw away of escape! Zatch was walk past the group so Kiyo pulled out his spell book and yelled _"Zaker!"_ Zatch shot the lighting and it blasted the Majestic Eleven, but Kiyo as well!

Megumi, Folgore, Kanchome, Tia, and Ponygon walked out of the kitchen, tired from cleaning up the mess from cooking, when they saw the heap of electrocuted bodies that scattered the floor, they all gasped.

"what happened here!" Megumi exclaimed

"Well Kiyo said the spell so I couldn't help it…" Zatch said

"that's ok" Megumi said in the kinda voice an adult might use with a small child, picking Zatch up and hugging him "it's not your fault!"

"heheheh…." Zatch blushed

"grrr...MEGUMI!" Tia yelled

"ok, everyone calm down" Dr Riddles said "I think it's time for you to all go back to wear you came from"

"you mean you want us to crawl up our mom's….." Folgore clamed a hand over Kanchome's mouth while saying 'no, no, no, where did you learn that?' (my humor gets grosser and grosser and less funny too, I'm running out of ideas!)

"first we have to say what we are thankful for!" Kiddo exclaimed

"oh yes, what are we thankful for?" Dr Riddles asked

"um…I'm thankful for…..FOLGORE!" Kanchome exclaimed "he gives me candy, reads my spell book, takes me cool places, teaches me things…..! he's great"

"that's so a nice" Folgore said smiling "I'm a thankful for Kanchome! He's a nice little boy!"

"I'm thankful for Zatch!" Tia said, blushing "he's gonna let me win the battle for mamodo king, _right_"

"uh…" Zatch said

"I'm thankful for Suzy!" Megumi said proudly "as long as she's around, Kiyo won't bother me!"

"well I'm thankful for the Majestic Eleven" Dr Riddles announced "they all got themselves electrocuted so that's eleven less mouths to feed! And Lady Susan still looks hot like that" Dr Riddles glanced at the burned Lady Susan.

"I'm thankful for Dr Riddles!" Kiddo said "he knows everything! And is in love with Zofis!"

"I am not!" Dr Riddles yelled

"look at your wallet!" Kiddo pulled out a wallet with explicit pictures of Zofis inside. "see!"

"that's not my wallet!" Dr Riddles said, grabbing it "look the name says it belongs to Koko!"

"she spelled her name wrong" Tia said to Megumi " K-o-c-c-o-h, it's K-o-k-o!"

"I know" Megumi whispered back "that's cause Sherry wrote it for her, she's a dumb blonde"

"oh" Tia said quietly

"ok!" Dr Riddles said "now that we know that's it's not my wallet, you all can leave my house!"

"fine…" everyone muttered

Zatch picked up Kiyo, and he and everyone else left, feeling sooooooooo thankful. Dr Riddles just began cleaning up all of the Majestic Eleven and tucked them all into bed, after reading them a story and kissing them goodnight (especially Lady Susan). He was thankful too, for absolutely nothing!

**END**

Ok, this one was pretty bad. It got worse as it progressed because I couldn't think of anything good to happen. I have a funny idea for Valentines Day, though. Christmas, I don't know? Maybe they could act out Joseph and Mary, but then again that might offend non-Christian readers.

And also, has anyone seen Kida? Where is she? What if I typed something wrong and she got angry with me!? What if she got hurt!? I hope where ever she is, she's ok. If she doesn't show up soon, I'll put up missing person posters and fics.


	3. Winter Holidays

**Hannah:** Ok, Hello, I'm ready to go! MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS!

**Dr Riddles:** -sighs- she gets like this every year, all happy and weird.

**Kiddo:** How would you even know? You haven't even been hired a year!

**Dr Riddles: **Well I'm Dr Riddles, I know everything, that's how I know and you should know that. But you haven't even been fired 2 months and you're back! What are you doing here?

**Kiddo:** Visiting.

**Dr Riddles:** Oh yeah.

**Hannah: **Stop being so distant with each other! You guys are best friends now give each other a big hug!

**Kiddo:** Umm…

**Dr Riddles:** Well…

**Hannah:** Come on, it's the best time of year!

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo: **_-hug each other- _Aww! Who am I kidding?! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

**Hannah:** See what the Holidays do? Well now let's see what they do to our friends Zatch, Kiyo, Ponygon, Tia, Megumi, Kanchome and Folgore (and anyone else I might happen to throw in). READ!

It was December, the month of frolic and cheer

The Zatch Bell Cast were together and here

In this one story, or maybe some others

Written by fanfiction sisters or brothers

They couldn't take a vote or decide, cause of me

For I made them do every holiday, under the tree

That means there's Hanukah, Christmas and more

There's Kwanzaa, the Solstice and those only make four

Then there Santa Lucia and after Chris Cringle's made his way

They'd all get together and do Boxing Day.

With all the fine holidays, to celebrate

I know December and Fanfiction both will be great.

**HANUKAH**

A week of a gift a day was alright for everyone in the Zatch Bell Cast, but since Kiyo forgot to get gifts for everyone and other Holidays were on the way, no one could wait.

"It's the LAST DAY of Hanukah, Kiyo!" Zatch complained, "Why didn't you get everyone gifts? The rest of us got you (and everyone else) presents but you didn't!"

"OM MY GOSH!" Kiyo exclaimed, "I forgot?!"

"Yeah!" Zatch said, "But it's ok…."

"Ok, good!" Kiyo laughed, "Then I won't get you or anyone anything"

"WAIT!" Zatch cried, "NOOOOOOO! I WANNA GIFT!"

Meanwhile, in the other room… 

"I wonder what Kiyo and Zatch are whispering about in the other room about" Tia said

"Kiyo's probably just is making up an excuse to why he 'forgot' to get everyone gifts" Megumi replied, "That's what makes him so cool" (**Blue:** what!, **Megumi:** it's all lies, Hannah writes lies)

"What about me?" Folgore said, "Aren't I the hottest of the hot!?"

"Yeah, isn't he!" Kanchome said, "He's an international actor and singer!"

"Who cares" Megumi said.

"I DO!" Tia said (remember when she said she liked Folgore in Zatch's Camp Adventure…)

"Whatever" Everyone said, including Folgore who would dare not tread down a path paved by a certain M. J. (Figure out which M. J. it is and if someone who hates me is reading this, it's not you.).

Kiyo and Zatch came into the room and sat down on a couch next to Megumi and Tia. Everyone was quite bored since they had nothing to do.

"I wonder where Ponygon is?" Zatch asked.

"In Germany, with Sunbeam." Kiyo answered.

"oh."

(Read this part like a mini poem) All was quiet at this holiday house. Nothing was stirring, not even a mouse. It seems like old Hanukah's taken its toll. For everyone was acting like someone took out their soul. But some noise and some chaos were soon to begin, when the front door had opened and Dr Riddles stepped in. (no more rhyme).

"Hello everyone!" Dr Riddles called as he burst in the door, "I brought presents!"

Everyone's ears and spirits perked up at that word. They all couldn't wait to open their gifts (everyone loves gifts).

"But sorry" Dr Riddles said as he put down all the presents in a line, "I mismatched these presents by accident, but I do have a list of clues so you can solve my riddles and find you're present!"

"NOOOOOOO!" everybody cried. Not wanting to waste time solving clues.

"Hey!" Tia exclaimed, "Why don't we all just open the gifts and see which ones would suit us best and take them!"

"YEAH!"

Just as everyone was about to run and tear open the presents, Dr Riddles and his amazing mind had though up a plan. Out of his hat he pulled six white doves and placed them in front of the six different boxes.

"These birds won't move unless you give them a bird treat which the box of them is in my hand" Dr Riddles said, "The only way to get a treat to give to the bird is when you have found which present is yours. Here is the list of questions."

Dr Riddles handed Kiyo the list of riddles and he and the rest of the group looked them over. (The riddles are weird and are kinda from other shows or books or things that are not Zatch Bell)

_**Riddles** (If you happen to guess who one of them is for or what one is, tell me in review)_

_**Riddle one:** the first present, if you look, is shaped entirely like a book. But as you know, looks are deceiving so help find the one that is receiving. The lucky boy who gets this gift will be blessed with knowledge on the swift. But don't think learning the only thing to do, the gift this is you can also chew.(which is some thing you like to do)._

_**Riddle two: **the second gift with Hanukah cheer is not next to the first but way over here, 'since over here' might be telling tales tall, this one is the biggest of all. The person it's for is violent, but sweet, strangles people and is petite._

_**Riddle three:** the third one is…_

Kiyo threw down the paper. "THIS IS NONSENSE!"

"You're right" Megumi agreed

"Let's destroy the riddles" Folgore suggested "And open all the presents!"

"YEAH!"

"Uh Oh" Dr Riddles murmured and ran away.

The group just opened all the gifts and found……THE BOXES WERE EMPTY!

**Dr Riddles:** Ha, Ha! Serves them right! At the last second I used my awesome power to take the gifts away!

**Kiddo:** Really?

**Dr Riddles:** Do I have to say it….KID-ING! I just forgot them at my house.

**Hannah**: Keep reading!

**WINTER SOLSTICE**

It was almost the Solstice and Kiyo, you see, needed to buy some gifts for under the tree.

Out to the mall, he ran without stopping, in order to do some last minute shopping.

Every game, book and toy had flown off of the shelf, so Kiyo found he'd have to make gifts himself!

But with no wits at all, that is for toys, he made dollies for Zatch and for Tia gifts for boys!

"What can I do?" Kiyo said like a weep "Maybe I should go home and just get some sleep"

Suddenly, just then, a noise came from the night. "It's groovy, _man_, everything is alright"

Kiyo turned around and said in a jiffy "What do you need? You kindhearted hippy?"

"What do I need?" the old hippy said "I need to help you, before you turn red"

"Red with the fear of buying bad stuff, you should get your friends nothing, for they have enough"

"They'll kill me If I do that!" Kiyo exclaimed then the hippy replied "_Man_, your friends are lame"

"They should kill you for the person inside, not for the gifts you did not or did buy"

"You see the Solstice is for hippies and loving the earth, not buying dumb presents to celebrate birth!"

Kiyo said "ok" to that and walked away cause the hippy was fat (I'm not dissing hippies)

And when he got home he friends got so mad, he didn't get them a gift so they became sad

And when they were sad they beat Kiyo up and as he was killed he said "_Man_, my life sucks"

**KWANZAA **_(I'll put it before X-mas)_

"What do we do?" Kanchome asked, "I don't know anything about Kwanzaa"

"Neither do I" Tia said

"Neither do I" Folgore said too

"Me too!" Megumi exclaimed

"Me three" Zatch said, "But what about you, Kiyo, you're smart what's Kwanzaa about?"

"It's about….wait let me search this on the Internet….hmm….Kwanzaa is a holiday made by **Dr. Maulana Karenga **to celebrate African culture, community and tradition. Kiyo explained "People celebrate by lighting candles that are **black **for the people,** red** to symbolize for the struggles black people went through, and **green** for future and hope." (from the official Kwanzaa website)

"That's good" Everyone said "But were not exactly black…."

**Hannah: **Only a few Zatch Bell characters are black, Lupa (the afro lady) and Garza (the hunter guy) and I don't know of anyone else….

**CHRISTMAS **_(at last)_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S CHRISTMAS ALREADY!" Kiyo shouted in despair, for he had, once again, neglected to buy gifts on time.

"You forgot?!" Zatch exclaimed, "I thought you were smart!"

"I thought I was too!" Kiyo yelled, "I gotta go buy gifts, now!"

Kiyo rushed out of his room, neglecting to wear anything other than his boxers and a t-shirt on a cold winter morning, ran down the hall and out the door, hands full of cash. He had to buy presents quick!

After searching every store and scurrying through every mall he finally found something for everyone but just as he was in the checking out line…..

"It's MINE!" a random woman of about 45 grabbed the Shippo plushy that Kiyo was getting for Zatch (since he was jealous of Rykun) yelled.

"NO!" Kiyo shouted back, "I GOT IT FIRST"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

**Hannah: **There's about to be a fight….so don't look if your squeamish.

**Dr Riddles:** -looks away-

**Hannah: **The people I have to put up with…on CHRISTMAS!

**Kiddo:** -Rings a wrestling match bell thingy- FIGHT!

Kiyo and the random woman were suddenly teleported to a wrestling arena thingy and had to fight. Kiyo ran at the random woman who jumped out of the way and punched Kiyo who punched her back. Then the random woman body slammed Kiyo but he got out of the way.

"THAT SHIPPO IS MINE!" The woman yelled.

"NEVER!" Kiyo replied.

Kiyo was powering up for his final move, the (insert name of really tough fighting move) when…

"Ouch…." Was all Kiyo could say before he collapsed on the floor holding his you know where.

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo:** -shivers- ……how could she be so cruel?

**Hannah:** …………Sometimes I'm actually glad I'm female!

**Zofis:** -comes out of nowhere- I don't get it………

**Hannah:** Keep reading!

Kiyo lost the plushy and every other thing too, and he was too afraid to return home, on account of what his friends would do.

All Christmas day and all Christmas night. Kiyo was alone outside wishing he won that fight.

But suddenly there was a call on his phone, and when he picked up he wasn't alone.

It was his dad, who called to say, a little secret called 'Boxing Day'

The story was, in old London, that after the Christmas cheer and fun

What deliverers and postmen would do, was go around and get gifts too!

But regular people followed suit, and soon that holiday was a hoot!

Everyone couldn't wait to play and cheer 'Hurrah for Boxing Day!'

So if it was there, why not it Japan and why not everywhere across the land?

So Kiyo decided on the spot, he liked this idea, he liked it a lot.

He would use it, that would be nice, since on the 26th everything is half price!

So waited outside for the rest of X-mas, so all of the rush and the high prices would pass.

And outside of stores signs would say 'Sale! Sale!' come dawn Boxing Day.

It was true, Kiyo had found, so he bought half price presents everywhere in town.

This new holiday was one he'd insist, for the sales and savings were almost endless!

With all of his gifts and all the other stuff Kiyo trudged home, looking so tough

Carrying things heavy as can be he thought to himself 'why or why me?'

But finally joy came when he saw his friends face's at getting lots of gifts from their favorite places

Kiyo sat down and felt all was nice "HAPPY BOXING TO ALL AND TO ALL HALF PRICE"

**Hannah: **did you like it?

**Dr Riddles:** You better have, it took Hannah forever!

**Kiddo:** Yeah! And we all were going to go somewhere cool, but she had to work on this instead so she better get good, but honest, reviews.

**Hannah:** My only hope it was better than my Thanksgiving one!

**Kiddo:** Well Kanchome didn't say anything about crawling up anything or anyone.

**Dr Riddles:** and it kinda had a plot….kinda.

**Hannah:** And it took longer! So it must be better! Tell me, please! REVIEW!


	4. New Years Not

**Hannah:** Ok, I wanted to write an intresting and funny story about the Zatch Bell people on New Years, but all I could think of was them going to a bar and getting disgustingly drunk, which wouldn't please anyone (especailly Sarah303).

**Dr Riddles:** So Hannah decided she would take a vote on what parings she should write (and possibly mess up, and or destroy/ruin) for Valentines Day.

**The Choices Are As Follows...**

Male (alphabetical) 

Apollo

Brago

Dr Riddles

Eido

Hyde

Kiddo

Kiyo

Ponygon

Sunbeam

Udi/Uri (how ever you spell it, Penny's book owner)

Wonrei

Zatch

Zeno

Female (alphabetical) 

Kolulu

Koko

Lady Susan

Li-en

Megumi

Naomi

Penny

Sherry

Suzy

Tia

Other 

Zofis

**Hannah: **What you do is take one character from the male/other and one from the female/other and put them together. Do that twice so you should end up in your review with two parings. Then number the parings one and two. One being the favorite, two being the second favorite.

**Dr Riddles:** Then around Valentines Day you'll see who won. And what weird or good (depends on my mood) things happen to them.

**Hannah:** And since your voting, why don't you vote on your favorite Holiday and give me a suggestion on how I should write it (if I didn't write it already)

**Chose: **

New Years

Valentines Day

Saint Patricks Day

Easter

(Summer) Solstice

Fourth of July

Halloween

Thanksgiving

Hanukah

Christmas

Kwanzaa

Boxing Day

(Winter) Solstice

**Dr Riddles:** Chose wisely, but it's just for fun though.

**Hannah:** Sorry there wasn't a story, what a disapointment which you can complain to me on my comments and complaints server (aka, PM or Email me). Now...VOTE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. Results are in!

**Hannah:** Ok, the results are in! But just to tell you everyone got confused and put the favorite holiday with the crazy paring since I wasn't specfic enough. I just wanted a weird paring and a fave holiday separatly. Heheh

**Dr Riddles:** But anyway, the results! NO PARING WON!!

**Kiddo: **Here are all the ties…

**Weird Parings**(in order of apperance)

Tia and Hyde

Zeno and Naomi

Kiyo and Sherry

Koko and Dr Riddles (? I'm not sure if this is what the person meant)

Dr Riddles and Suzy

Wonrei and Lady Susan

Tia and Hyde

Zatch and Penny

Pennny and Zofis

Naomi and Ponygon

Brago and Tia

Wonrei and Kolulu

**Kiddo and Dr Riddles:** THEY ALL WON AND….

**Hannah:** WAIT A MINUTE! Let's look at that list again!

**Weird Parings**(in order of apperance)

Tia and Hyde

Zeno and Naomi

Kiyo and Sherry

Koko and Dr Riddles (? I'm not sure if this is what the person meant)

Dr Riddles and Suzy

Wonrei and Lady Susan

Tia and Hyde

Zatch and Penny

Pennny and Zofis

Naomi and Ponygon

Brago and Tia

Wonrei and Kolulu

**Hannah:** Note that underlined parings…

**Dr Riddles:** There were two Tia and Hyde's, I knew that!

**Kiddo:** Me too!

**Hannah:** That's what happened when you don't count votes twice, kids, an idiot might win an election (No offense to any political leader, world leader or any leader or leader's supporter in general, ect.)

**Kiddo:** Now for the favorite holidays!

**Hannah:** I'm just gonna take the holidays you put with the characters and use them…

**Dr Riddles:** THE LIST!

**Favorite Holidays **(in order of apperance)

Valentines Day 

Fourth of July

Halloween 

Boxing Day

**Valentines Day**

**Valentines Day**

Halloween 

New Years

Mardi Gras (sorry I didn't do a chapter of that, I don't know anything about it so yeah)

Saint Patrick's Day

Easter

**Hannah:** VALENTINE'S DAY, THE CLEAR WINNER SECOND PLACE HALLOWEEN.

**Dr Riddles:** SO, just on scheduel, Hannah will be writing a Valentine's Day story, starring Hyde and Tia.

**Kiddo:** But before she does, please review and tell her how Hyde acts and who he is (other then Eido's mamodo)

**Hannah:** REVIEW!!


	6. Valentines Day

**Hannah:** Hello my faithful readers, this is the Valentines Day installment of I Hate The Holidays.

**Dr Riddles:** Just so you know Hannah has been putting off writing this until the last minute so it may be rushed.

**Hannah:** Shut up! I wrote this almost 5 days in advanced!

**Kiddo:** She can't write romance well though…and she knows nothing about the character Hyde.

**Hannah:** True… but anyway the paring is Hyde and Kolulu, but it may take me a couple of tries to get this right…so bare with me.

**Dr Riddles: **But before the story starts I just wanna tell you I think they are gonna cancel Zatch Bell. I mean they hardly ever play it and they replace it with that freaky stretchy pirate show and I know everything and yeah.

**Kiddo:** WAAAH! MY FAVE SHOW! That I was kicked out of the 73rd episode…

**Hannah:** READ!

It was not long after the battle to decide the next mamodo king had started and the chosen one hundred mamodo were sent to the human world, that Kolulu found herself back home.

To her, that wasn't bad in the least like it would be for other mamodo, in fact it was a blessing. No more battle meant no more fighting, no more betraying and no more other personality. But it also meant no more Lori, her book owner who was her new big sister and no more of the friends she had made like Zatch and his book owner Kiyo.

Then again, Zatch was going to become a kind king anyway so it was good he was in the mamodo world fighting and Kolulu was not, she would just be in the way.

Now Kolulu only had to wait. Soon Zatch would return as king and the mamodo world would be a peaceful place. But since a watched pot never boils, Kolulu decided to try and not think about the mamodo battle and Zatch and just go on with her days.

_This story is one of her days…_

The bright sun shown into the open window next to Kolulu's bed in her little woodland cottage. That was her daily signal to wake up and start her day.

"Good Morning!" Kolulu exclaimed to the birds perched on her window-sill, the birds chirp in response and Kolulu got up, "I better get ready. Today's Monday and I got to go into town to get some groceries!" she walked out of her room and into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and all that type of stuff.

Kolulu looked at herself in the mirror. She fluffed her pink hair into it's usual shape and skipped back to her room to put on her clothes (she was wearing pajamas.).

**LATER…**

The town was always a buzz with news from the ongoing battle, but today people seemed chattier than usual.

"Did you hear about the mamodo everyone's talking about?" One woman said to another.

"You mean that Zatch Bell, kid?" the other woman asked, "I heard he was the new favorite to win!"

"That was an unofficial poll." A man explained, walking up to the women, "Zatch is just a squirt. Bari's gonna win."

"That's not true!" the first lady replied, "If anyone's going to win it's Brago."

"No! Zeno!" someone else yelled.

"What about Zofis?" some one else asked. (NEVER!)

"No! Tia the strangler! We need a female king!" somebody else exclaimed.

"What about Goren?"

"That was from the last battle, fool!"

"Zatch is my man! Er…kid!"

"Yeah! Zatch!"

A large crowd was forming and Kolulu scurried off, not wanting to hear anymore about the battle. She didn't even know who half the mamodo mentioned were! At least some people were rooting for Zatch.

After Kolulu had finished buying her groceries and was carrying them home, she saw that the crowd of people had turned into a fight! One man grabbed her arm and threw her into the center of the crowd.

"You were in the battle!" He jeered, "Did Zatch burn your book? Who do you think is going to win?"

"Uh…" Kolulu began but before she could answer, people began pushing her and fighting again.

"Come on tell us, little girl?"

"Was Zatch scary?"

"Did you fight Zofis?"

Then some guy grabbed her groceries and threw them at someone else. That person then threw a rock and it hit some woman who beat some one else with her purse.

Suddenly, everything was a blur of action and Kolulu was in the middle of it all, she didn't know what to do! Everyone was kicking, punching, and throwing things every which way and most of the things were _her _groceries! People grabbed Kolulu and threw her, yelled at her and asked her about the battle.

Then, as quickly as it began, it was over. A strong gust of wind blew everyone and everything to the ground.

"Ok. That's enough. Break it up!"

Everyone looked up to see who it was. It was Hyde.

"Look at this mess you all made, there's food everywhere." He said.

"Why do you even care?" somebody asked.

"He's just bitter cause he got sent back." Someone replied.

"Shut up!" Hyde yelled, then walked over to Kolulu, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I guess…" Kolulu answered, standing up.

"The people around here act so weird. All they care about is the stupid battle." Hyde said, "It doesn't even matter who will win. The mamodo world will stay the same."

"That's not true! When Zatch becomes a kind king the world will change for sure!" Kolulu stated.

Hyde ignored that sentence and picked up a destroyed piece of food.

"Were these _your_ groceries?"

LATER… 

"Which way was your house again?" Hyde groaned, lugging a giant bag of more groceries.

"This way!" Kolulu pointed and skipped on a head, carrying her tiny purse.

"Ugh…why is it so far away….?" Hyde wondered, _'Why am I even helping her? I guess I have nothing better to do…' _

When they finally got into Kolulu's house, Hyde threw all the food on to her table and fell in heap to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Kolulu smiled sweetly, "was that TOO HEAVY for you?"

"No!" Hyde exclaimed, crossing his arms, "I just wonder how a puny girl like you can eat all that food?"

"I share it with the birds and the other animals that live around here." Kolulu explained.

"Oh." Hyde said, "I got to go now." Hyde stood up and walked out the door.

"Bye!" Kolulu called, "Thanks for buying me the groceries…and carrying them!"

Hyde kept walking, "I didn't have anything better to do, anyway."

THE NEXT DAY 

"Hey! Hyde!" Kolulu ran to keep up with Hyde who was quickly walking away.

Hyde turned around, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to play with me? I'm kinda lonely." Kolulu said.

"Play? Ha! I don't 'Play'!" Hyde laughed.

"Why not?" Kolulu asked.

"Cause, I'm…uh…I just don't!" Hyde folded his arms, "Humph."

"Well maybe today you can make an exception…" Kolulu pleaded.

"Fine. Humph. Whatever." Hyde said, and was dragged away by Kolulu.

They went to Kolulu's favorite place in the nearby forest and played every game Kolulu could think of, to make up for the lost time Hyde never played. They even got some of the other mamodos and animals to join in their games and everyone forgot about the battle for king and Zatch and the book owners, at least for a little while. Everything seemed perfect in this rare moment of tranquility.

After, when everyone was tired out Kolulu had one more thing for she and Hyde to do.

"Come with me, this way!" Kolulu pulled Hyde along, running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

"Ack! I'm tired! Where can we go at this hour?" Hyde complained.

"You'll see…" right at that very moment Kolulu and Hyde reached the top of the hill they were running up and found themselves face to face with the most magnificent sunset. Even Hyde was impressed.

"Woah…" Hyde stared.

"Yeah!" Kolulu exclaimed, "This the best part! It's especially pretty today!"

"Yeah…" Hyde said.

Kolulu sat down, "Sit, let's watch!"

Hyde did as he was commanded and sat down next to Kolulu.

"You know," Hyde began, "I forgot how much fun just playing around was. I got so serious because of the battle."

"Well it's good you remembered, cause if you didn't I'd be at home right now, missing Lori and feeling sorry for myself." Kolulu stated.

"Was Lori your book owner?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah…" Kolulu answered, "But she was so much more. She was like my big sister! She took care of me when no one else did and if it wasn't for her I don't know what I would have done!"

"Then how'd you wind up back here?" Hyde asked.

"I was given another personality. One that likes to fight." Kolulu explained, "And one day things went to far and I harmed innocent people, and my new friends Zatch and Kiyo. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, so I had Zatch burn my book. Even though I'd never see Lori or anyone else for along time, maybe even never again."

"So you wanted to have your spell book burned." Hyde raised and eyebrow then laughed, "Now I've seen it all. Know what? That Zatch kid burned my book too."

"Oh." Kolulu looked down.

"Na, don't feel bad, I deserved it!" Hyde chuckled, "I went around all conceited and then lost. Fair and square. I'm just beginning to accept it though."

Now, the bright warm colors were fading in to the deep blue of the night and the stars were just beginning to twinkle, as the sun shone its final rays. Everything was quiet for a moment, and then it was over.

"That was really beautiful." Hyde decalred, "It reminds me of some one…"

"Oh!" Kolulu giggled, "Who might that be?"

"Just some one!" Hyde turned away from Kolulu.

Kolulu leaned over and kissed Hyde on the cheek. Before Hyde could stop himself he look back at Kolulu instead of flying off into the night, never to seen again.

"Heheheheh…" Hyde laughed nervously, scratching his tomato read face.

Kolulu laughed too, stood up and skipped away, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Hyde agreed.

THE END (I couldn't think of and ending so that it, sorry!)

**Hannah: **well…forgive me, it was bad BUT since I know nothing about Hyde and I'm bad with Kolulu and romance. Oh well.

**Dr Riddles:** I should have written it! I know everything about everything! Especially Lady Susan…oh and Hyde and Kolulu too.

**Kiddo: **No, I should have written it! I'm the better writer!

**Hannah:** No way! Neither of you can write anything, remember in Zatch's Camp Adventure, when you wrote those two stories and they were really bad and Kida suggested banning you from typing something ever again.

**Kiddo**: good times…good times…

**Dr Riddles:** What the are you saying, Kiddo? We must get revenge! REVENGE!

**Kiddo:** REVENGE!

**Hannah:** Awww…old memories…REVIEW!!


End file.
